Yunael
Yunael (ユナエル Yunaeru), also known by her real name Yuna Amasato (天里 優奈 Amasato Yuna), is an antagonist featured in Magical Girl Bizarre Raising Project. Appearance Human As a human, Yuna Amasato is a college student with short brown hair, slightly curled inwards. She wears a ruffled blouse, with a pink cardigan on top. She also wears a blue miniskirt. She is identical to her older twin sister, Mina. Her trademark color separating her from Mina is a reddish-pink, as her hair clips and phone case are pink, Mina's being green. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Yunael has short, chin-length light brown golden hair, slightly curling inwards and has large, purple eyes with a cross in each iris. She wears a dark blue and white ruffled dress and a ribbon on her right ankle. Her dress has a lacy white collar, tied with a black ribbon. Protruding out of her back is a single, feathered wing, and there is also a halo above her head. Personality Yunael and her sister, Minael, have very similar personalities to the point where they are almost indistinguishable from each other. They can be rude at times, but mostly act innocent. Stand Her Stand allows her to shapeshift into any living being. Synopsis Past At some point in the past, she and her sister were approached by Fav to become real Magical Girls, becoming the Peaky Angels known as Yunael and Minael with a Stand called Schott Key. Eventually, She and her sister joined Team Ruler, formed by Swim Swim, Tama and Ruler. Magical Girl Bizarre Raising Project After Fav informed that Magical Girls are allowed exchange Magical Candies with each other, Ruler had the idea to steal other Magical Girls' candies, using her Stand Bad Company to command her team to steal Snow White's. Snow White and La Pucelle noted the team arriving, where the Peaky Angels Minael and Yunael told them about the mission Ruler said, La Pucelle said that nor he nor JoJo will give up their Magical Candies. La Pucelle use his Stand, Boy 2 Woman, to attack the Peaky Angels from a distance, but Minael used her Stand to transform into a shield and block the attack, then Yunael used her Stand to transform into a tiger and attack La Pucelle, but Snow White used her Stand, Walking Heart, as a shield, hurting herself in the prosses. La Pucelle then used his Stand to attack Swim Swim, slashing one time after another trough her body, but it was useless, as Swim Swim used her Stand, Ocean Woman, to turn her body into water, then Swim Swim attacked La Pucelle, knocking him out. The group then followed Ruler's orders to steal Snow White's candies, then Tama used her Stand, Grateful Dead, to open a hole in the floor and escape. Ruler removed the soldiers from the team, saying that they did a good job, until Fav made his announcement: the girl with the less Magical Candies is Ruler, and she will be eliminated. Ruler ask her team what happened, Swim Swim says that she used Ocean Woman to resist Bad Company and stole only the half of Snow White's candies and dished them among all the other Magical Girls except for Ruler. Ruler then tries to attack Swim Swim using Bad Company, but she blocked the attack with Ocean Woman, and as her time finished off, Ruler suffered a sheer heart attack, falling to the ground. Swim Swim then states that she will be the new leader of the team, not using brain wash to have a team, but rather trusting the members, so the Peaky Angels and Tama decided to follow Swim Swim. Swim Swim showed her team her new weapon, a weapon created specially to fight Magical Girls, as it have a special power against Stands, Tama was crying, having a hard time to believe that Swim Swim actually spent years of her life time to buy that weapon to Fav, so the Peaky Angels asked Swim Swim if she was ok with giving away years of her life, Swim Swim said that she does not care giving away years of her life while she can stay alive. Yunael asked Swim Swim how she will name her weapon, with Minael adding that a leader needs a cool named weapon, after thinking for a moment, Swim Swim decided the name: The Ruler, which made the other girls afraid for remembering them the name of their former leader. Swim Swim told Tama to contact Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison, saying that she wants to demonstrate her weapon in battle. Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison made it to the base, and Nana ask Swim Swim about what she wants, Swim Swim tells them that she bought an special to fight Stands, Nana ask Swim Swim what does she mean, Swim Swim says that she wants to use it first on them. In that moment, another Sister Nana appears, jumping over the original Nana, making her roll over the place, Winterprison tries to see who is the original, as both of them pledge her help, until one them takes a knife an attacks Winterprison, revealing herself as Yunael. Weiss Winterprison use The Wall to launch Sister Nana out of the place, telling her to take care, the Peaky Angels and Swim Swim start getting closer to Winterprison, as he is alone now. Winterprison use The Wall to create a maze, leaving Team Ruler confuse, until Winterprison gets closer to Yunael, thanking for not keeping Nana's appearance, Winterprison then takes Yunael by the head, slamming her against the wall, and killing her. After Swim Swim killed Winterprison, Minael started crying over her sister's body. Trivia * She only said one line in the whole series. Category:Ionliosite Category:Magical Girl Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stand users Category:Antagonists Category:Team Ruler